


Le Déclin des Héros

by AliceSaturne



Series: Mythologie Grecque - Les Réécritures et les Fictions [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Deities, F/F, Feminist Themes, Femslash, Fluff, Gossip, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Mythology References, Pillow Talk, Secret Relationship, Strong Female Characters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSaturne/pseuds/AliceSaturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une Déesse Guerrière et une Magicienne Empoisonneuse bannie de l’Olympe. L’ironie en était presque suffocante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Déclin des Héros

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par la chanson _Disparate Youth_ de Santigold.
> 
> J'ai choisi d'utiliser le nom " _Aiaié_ " pour désigner l'île de Circé, comme on le trouve dans _L'Odyssée_ d'Homère dans la traduction de Philippe Jaccottet, plutôt que les plus communs " _Ééa_ " et " _Aiaia_ ".

Circé renversa sa tête en arrière et sourit au ciel limpide. Ses longs cheveux de jais tombaient sur sa peau brune en cascades aux reflets sanglants. Sur l’océan, le coucher de soleil rougeoyait, éparpillant ses étincelles dans les vagues comme une myriade de larmes d’or. Entre ses lèvres, elle plaça un raisin. La peau tendue éclata sous la pression de ses dents.

« Dis-moi, Athéna, ronronna-t-elle, t’es-tu enfin débarrassée de ce moustique impertinent qui te collais au talon comme un marmot perdu dans les jupes de sa mère ?

Un froissement de tissu se fit entendre et, à l’autre bout de la couche, un visage ensommeillé apparut, agrémenté d’une moue boudeuse.

-Ulysse ? Tu exagères. Il n’était pas si agaçant.

Elle bailla et s’étira lascivement. Son corps nu brillait comme du miel mêlé à de l’ambroisie. Circé renifla dédaigneusement.

-Tu parles, cet idiot a atterri ici un beau jour et a refusé de s’en décoller pendant un an. Il a pillé mes réserves de vin et d’épices, et n’a aucune conversation. Encore eût-il été utile sous mes draps, lui aurais-je pardonné ses évidents défauts, mais ce bougre ne cessait de radoter sur sa Pénélope qui l’attendait en Ithaque. Si cette ânesse sait ce qui est bon pour elle, elle se sera empressée de se remarier.

Athéna gloussa et rampa dans sa direction, une expression prédatrice sur le visage.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle, les héros ne sont plus ce qu’ils étaient. Pas plus tard qu’hier alors que je me promenais sur les Champs Élysées, Achille m’a accosté pour se plaindre que son pied le faisait souffrir. J’ai manqué d’aller voir Hadès pour lui demander d’envoyer ce pleurnicheur au Tartare.

Circé grimaça.

-Apollon aurait sans nul doute sauté de joie.

Athéna hocha la tête, un ricanement au bord des lèvres.

-C’est à se demander quand ils se décideront à remplacer les héros par des héroïnes, dit-elle d’une voix malicieuse. Circé leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d’héroïnes quand nous sommes-là?

La brise se leva sur Aiaié. Les draps immaculés se froissèrent avec un doux bruissement quand Athéna se redressa pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Circé.

-Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle contre son sein, son souffle frôlant le bout d’un téton sombre. Circé frissonna et pressa son corps contre celui de sa jeune amante. Une Déesse Guerrière et une Magicienne Empoisonneuse bannie de l’Olympe. L’ironie en était presque suffocante.

-Dans combien de temps dois-tu rentrer ? demanda-t-elle dans les cheveux auburn de son amante. La bouche d’Athéna quitta le creux de son cou, où elle s’était attardée un instant.

-Je suis attendue par mon père demain matin. Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. S’il se doutait de quelque-chose, il n’hésiterait pas à nous punir toutes les deux.  

La mer avala le soleil sans un bruit, cédant la place à la lune. Seuls subsistèrent quelques traînées rosées tandis qu’enfin les étoiles pointaient une à une le bout de leur nez.

-Oublie Zeus. Nous avons une éternité, dit Circé d’une voix douce. Ses cheveux se prirent au jeu du vent et dansèrent autour de son visage comme des serpents langoureux. Le temps s’arrêta au-delà d’Aiaié. Athéna se laissa embrasser.

-Je m’en contenterai, » souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers

Poséidon, allongé entre deux vagues près de l’île de son ancienne flamme, sourit et s’évapora dans la houle. Le secret serait bien gardé, entre lui et l’océan.

 

_Fin_


End file.
